ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroy All Monsters (2018 film)
Destroy All Monsters is a 2018 American-British science-fiction monster horror film produced by Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. It is a sequel to the 2014 film, Godzilla and is the second in the trilogy. This film takes place two decades after the events of the first film. The second installment is the first Toho film to be almost considered a "Horror Film" due to the main antagonist's involvement. Destroy All Monsters is the also the first in the franchise to feature Godzilla's most famous foes as well as retell the origins of "Xilliens" and expand the world of Gojira. "One Death, a TRAGEDY...BILLIONS, MY STATISTIC" X.I.L.L.I.E.N =Synopsis= When X.I.L.L.I.E.N (aka Xtremely.Intelligent.Living.Lifeform.Impeccably.Enforcing.in Nanotechnology), a Universal-learning Military Robot, begins to see Godzilla as a potential major threat to his secret plan to "restore" planet Earth, all hell breaks loose when It unleashes a multitude of mecha-monsters ranging from notorious foes of the ancient beast itself in order to hunt down and eliminate the King of Monsters. Facing an untimely great endangerment, Godzilla is defeated and killed. However, during the King of Monster's final moments, its final roar suggests more powerful and frightening things to come..... =Plot= =Cast= *Sammuel "Sam" Brody *Jenny McQueen *Ichiro Serizawa(Only mentioned thrice) *Ford Brody(Posthumous picture) *Elle Brody(Posthumous picture) *X.I.L.L.I.E.N *Akio Hagane *Doctor Daisuke Himada =Production= "DESTROY-ALL-MONSTERS" will be a very different film to Godzilla 2014. It is more like "The Godfather Part II" to the series and it is possibly more involving and emotional. DESTROY-ALL-MONSTERS will of course take heavy inspirations from famous films like "The Empire Strikes Back" and "The Godfather Part II". The new film is said to be reminiscent that of a horror film but will retain the same themes of Godzilla movies from the decades including a new one which revolves around "Death" and will be much darker due to X.I.L.L.I.E.N's involvement in the film and the disappearances of many characters in the previous film. Gareth Edwards claimed that X.I.L.L.I.E.N will be made by us, humans to revolutionize the world of defense. He also stated that It would be completely made out of an ancient meteorite, seven times stronger than steel and ten times harder than diamond alloy, which unbeknownst to them, contained other worldly living cells that can reproduce, multiply and clone into other life-forms they wish, thus explaining the origins of the unstoppable mecha-monsters. X.I.L.L.I.E.N will a representation of the 'Seven Deadly Sins' and will mirror many infamous horror villians. Gareth Edwards also described the film as "Star Trek-esque" aside from its horror atmosphere. =Reception= =Trivia= * This film will feature the first and major appearance of an American 'Oxygen Destroyer'. * X.I.L.L.I.E.N is arguably the scariest and most powerful Godzilla opponent yet; with him having god-complex characteristics and being similar to "Dracula", "Babadook" and "Mama" * X.I.L.L.I.E.N will also be a darker parallel to "Adolf Hitler" and "Stalin". * Mecha-Godzilla, Mecha-King Ghidorah along with Godzilla's famous foes will appear for the first time. *The origins of the mecha-monsters are slightly altered, being created by X.I.L.L.I.E.Ns instead of the black hole planet 3 aliens. *Mothra will appear at the climax of the film as one of the last resorts to deter the immense xillien forces. *This film is a remake of the original Destroy All Monsters film. Category:Godzilla films Category:Films Category:Movies